


Final Deception

by renegadejaybird (vitious)



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitious/pseuds/renegadejaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in response to this prompt: While Thor and Loki are off being angry brothers, Thor saves Loki somehow but is slain in the process. On his death bed Thor asks Loki to take care of his love (Jane) and his new friends (the Avengers). Loki decides the best way to do this is to shape shift into Thor and take his place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Deception

They’re fighting, much as they always have and always will.  The sky is practically torn asunder from the intermingling of lightening and Loki’s magic, maniacal laughter and explosions the soundtrack of their confrontation.  Despite how violent and horrific the confrontation appears to be both Thor and Loki know that this is the only way in which they communicate, how the Trickster expresses his pain and regret, how the Thunderer displays his love and desperation to make things right.  None of the Avengers could ever understand this private dance, how could they even comprehend the confrontation which had been going on for so many years?

  
In his distraction Loki doesn’t notice the explosion, doesn’t pay heed to the buildup of lethal energy welling beneath him, a result of combined powers which should not have even happened.  Then Thor was hurtling towards him, knocking him backwards, taking the brunt of the sharp debris, of the energy wave and the aftershocks.  There are no cries of pain as both of their flesh is torn, as they hit the ground and are covered in heavy rock.  There’s no time during the actual impact for such things, not even time to draw the breath to do so.  It is only as things settle and the adrenaline fades in the darkness that Loki, weighed down by the heavy warmth of his brother, lets out a choked cry of agony.

  
His throat is filled with blood, but he can tell that his injuries are not as severe as his larger brothers, especially since blood is pouring onto him from above, thick and hot.  Swallowing back down the coppery liquid in his mouth the God of Mischief lifts a hand and, using his magic, blasts away some of the debris covering them, enough for light to shine through though he doesn’t look.  No, he can’t look just yet, because the light is shining on the pool of fresh blood beneath them and he knows it isn’t his own, knows that he would be dead already if it was.  
“Thor… You big oaf.  Wake up.” he chokes out, pretending its from the dust, from the blood, from anything but emotion.

  
There is a faint groan of pain in response, a blond crowned head lifting a little to stare at him from were it rested against his chest.  Hope flared in him, but it was only temporary, especially upon noting how fogged his brother’s eyes were, the blood pouring from between his lips as he struggled to speak.  For the first time since they were children Loki felt panic rising in him, panic that felt foreign, sharp and painful in his chest; Thor couldn’t die.  What would his conquest be worth without him?  He hadn’t even killed Thor in a fair fight.  No, the Thunderer had died to protect him from the same fate… Despite the fact that Loki had been nothing but cruel to him.

  
“Brother…  I have a request.” Thor breathed, his voice as weak as his body seemed to be.

  
“Well…  Request it of someone else.  I will not hear it.” Loki snapped, his distress making his voice sharp, full of anxiety.

  
Thor simply smiled and closed his eyes.  “Brother…  Please watch over… Jane Foster…  Over my Midgardian companions…  They… They need someone powerful…  To aid them…”

  
“Thor you are being ridiculous.  I will not need to take care of such things.  You speak as if you are…” Loki’s words halted in his throat as the rise and fall of Thor’s chest began to weaken, to slow.”…No.  I refuse to allow this.  You cannot— Thor?  THOR!”

  
There was no response.  Thor’s body, while still warm against him, was motionless.  A fine trembling began in him, his green eyes wide in shock, the denial slowly fading into despair as his hands lifted, sliding through his brother’s golden hair as the first, unexpected sob ripped itself from his throat; he hadn’t even noticed the tears tracking down his features.  Short, hiccuping sobs rose in his throat before suddenly the pain was there, sharp, hot, dragging and agonized scream of loss, denial, fury, and hopelessness from him as he mourned the death of the only one who had loved him from the very beginning.

  
—————————————————————

  
“Thor!  Man, where have you been?!  It’s been days!  We were worried!” cried Tony, bounding over to Thor and clapping him on the shoulder.  “You okay there, buddy?”

  
He smiled, the expression feeling strange after the past few days and one that was even more odd considering where he was.  It was odd to stand in a room full of Thor’s companions, to see the welcoming looks in their eyes, the warmth, and know it wasn’t for him, it was for his brother…  Though…  His gaze dropped to his hand where the weight of Mjolnir rested, alien and yet… Welcoming in his hand.  Perhaps he and his brother had been more similar than he had ever realized and, for once… He felt an odd sense of… Belonging.   A sense of rightness in the world.

  
“Yes.  I am fine, my friends.  I am sorry to have worried you!” he called, the smile feeling a bit more natural now; he had a feeling it would come easier and easier as time went on.  “I have much to tell you!  Come, let us celebrate my return with drink and your odd Midgaridian music!”


End file.
